The present disclosure generally relates to the field of fabricating dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, such as embedded DRAM devices. Embedded DRAM devices may include trench capacitors. A trench capacitor is a three dimensional device formed by etching a trench into a semiconductor substrate. After trench etching, a buried plate electrode, also referred to as a diffusion plate, is typically formed about the exterior portion of the trench and a node dielectric is then formed on the inner walls of the trench. Next, the trench is filled, for example, with doped polysilicon, such as N-type polycrystalline silicon (“N-type Poly-Si”). The doped poly-Si serves as one electrode of the capacitor, often referred to as the upper electrode or storage node, and the buried plate electrode serves as a second electrode of the capacitor, often referred to as the lower electrode. A node dielectric separates the buried plate and the upper electrode and serves as the insulating layer of the trench capacitor.